sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Lykaas Valoron
Lykaas is a Human Sith Warrior that has served the Emperors of the Imperium since he was an acolyte. He has served as a Eradicator Knight for the Septus family, and most recently as a Imperial Knight for Emperor Willerick I. He is the oldest of 3 siblings, but he is the only one that serves the Empire. Early life in the Republic Lykaas was born on Alderaan during the Great Galactic War. He was the son of a soldier in service to the House of Panteer and a maid servant. Lykaas was the oldest of 3 the others being Markas, and Sophia'na Valoron. He grew up in the perpetual shadow of the war which grew ever closer to Alderaan. The war never really bothered Lykaas, his Dad was a palace guard and the palace was well fortified so he felt a sense of invincibility behind the walls and shields of Castle Panteer. When the Sith finally invaded they secured Castle Panteer almost effortlessly and took the royal family hostage. Lykaas tried to run with family but his parents were mowed down in the fighting. He took his two sibling to an evacuation zone as Imperial Dreadnoughts began bombarding the castle from orbit. The castle was reduced to rubble and Markaas was near fatally wounded. Lykaas carried his dying brother to a packed medical transport and told Sophia'na to go with him. He then tried to board one of the other ships but the Republic,and Panteer soldiers fled leaving hundreds to be obliterated by the Dreadnoughts overhead. He survived the bombardment and fought his way through several Imperial troopers digging through the wreckage for survivors. He survived several days in such a rage that it consumed his thoughts and soon his actions. That rage took on a mind of its own and became a beast that inhabits the emotional extremities of Lykaas. Whenever he experiences any ( lust, rage, sadness, fear, joy ) The beast may come out and thus Lykaas generally wears a facade of indifference. After a few days of being trapped in this rage a commando team lead by a sith captured him. The Sith was a disciple of Malgus named Ciceron Galir, he felt Lykaas's strength in the force and the seething hatred he had for the Republic. He smiled and said "This is not your grave". Ciceron took him under his wing absolving him of his crimes as a citizen of the Republic, and after taking part in Malgus' Daring raid on the Jedi Temple, took him back to Korriban. Life and Training on Korriban Lykaas was 15 when he was taken as a slave into the Galir household where Ciceron privately trained him until he was ready to go to the Korriban academy. Despite the odd case of his training Lykaas did not recieve special treatment. He still did duties as a slave alongside his training, and many of Ciceron and his wifes apprentices ridiculed him and beat him. Amongst was Cicerons daughter Rivean who was 6 years younger than he was. She treated him the worst of all, and liked to use him to practice her force powers on. Though they were hardly lethal coming from a 9 year old they taught him how to use the force to resist pain and even resist the attack all together. Ciceron saw this and encouraged the beatings and torture to continue. Lykaas soon felt none of the pain his assailants caused him and even Riveans burgeoning skills with the Force didnt effect him, much to her dismay. As time carried on Rivean came to respect Lykaas, and she would chase away her fathers apprentices when they tried to disturb him during his duties. Soon she took him as a training partner instead of a lightning dummy. The years went on and Rivean became very fond of Lykaas. He however did not return her affections. Ciceron had intended to use Lykaas as a household guard, but soon the Dark Council past a decree that all force sensitive slaves were to be sent to the academy. Much to both his and Riveans dismay. Lykaas entered the Korriban Academy at 19 and was finishing his trials before he was 21. When he past his last trial Ciceron had promised to take him on as an apprentice. This was not to be as Ciceron succumbed to a fatal wound he had suffered in battle against an unknwon entity. He gave the armor that he had as a Disciple of Malgus to Lykaas as a gift, since he had no sons and Rivean wouldnt be able to use it stating " You will be my Legacy...Sith". With the final death of his mentor and fatherfigure in the Empire, Lykaas returned to the Academy to seek a new master, instead he found Keine. Service to the Imperium After Lykaas joined the SIth Imperium he was brought to the Imperial Flagship Ziost Shadow, where he met his master, a Sith Pureblood named Darth Madnyss. Madnyss was a Sith Lord that had also recently joined the Imperium and sought an apprentice to train. She was ambitious and sought to use Lykaas as a tool in her rise to power. Lykaas accepted her training until he took her life in a duel on Balmorra. He then became a Sith Lord in the Imperium and was appointed as an Eradicator Knight in service to the royal family. He held that position for awhile eventually rising to become a personal guard to the Septus's. When Keine began to descend into madness and fled the Imperium leaving Morgaana, his Emperess in charge, Lykass held true to the cause of the new Empire despite the scheming of his peers. Soon Keine fell into total madness and nearly killed Lykaas after he dueled Yohaseq and nearly killed him. Before Keine could finish him however he collapsed dead. Lykaas then took it upon himself to defend the Emperors heirs from the would be usurpers. He eventually failed and fled into exile on Tatooine in the depths of the Dune Sea, he was 25. He lived their in peace until the power struggles of the Imperium subsided and Willerick I was crowned. Willerick tried to recall Lykaas to service, but Lykaas refused to serve someone he had seen trained. Willerick sent Ama'cee and Achilles to track him down and bring him back to the Imperium. Lykaas who hadnt picked up a saber in nearly two years fought well but ended up being defeated by the Bounty Hunter Achilles, but not before almost killing Ama'cee. Willerick then forced Lykaas back into service after a long duel on the cliffs of Korriban. Lykaas was then promoted to Imperial Knight and given all the honors forthwith. After a few months of loyal service the Emperor faced the threat of a resurgant Keine returning from his grave. With the impending threat of civil war Willerick promoted Lykaas to high councilor of the Ministry of War. Lykaas's first move was to secure additional non- force sensitive operatives to negate the sith power struggles boiling over within the Imperium. With Keine now acting as High Inquisitor of the Imperium and Willericks place secure Lykaas began plans to expand the Imperiums rule off of Voss. His currently has no apprentices. Exploits as Supreme Commander Lykaas led an extremely successful invasion of Quesh, resulting in the Imperium completely controlling the sector. Lykaas was formaly declared Supreme Commander under Willierick over all of the Imperiums forces. He is currently planning the invasion of the territories of the Hutt Cartel surounding Hutta and Nar Shadaa, alongside the Firestorm Syndicate. Relationship with Ama'cee The relationship between Lykaas and Ama'cee had a rather sour beginning. They first met in the Dune Sea where she was sent to bring him in alive before a newly crowned Emperor Willerick. He almost killed her and she held him in low regard from then on. They became more fond of each other as a bitter rivalry insued between Dhanilich, Ama'cee's mother, and Lykaas. This rivalry became a mutual respect, and after Dhani's banishment and eventual death, a romance. They were married on Voss before their friends and allies. Personality and Traits Lykaas stands at 6' 9" with a huge muscled frame. covered in scars across the torso with only a few on the face. He is not your average Sith. He is a cynical and sarcastic person, who would rather make a retort than start a fight. He abhors violence and is slow to anger. Nevertheless when angered he fights extremely aggressively, despite his defensive training as a Juggernaut. Lykaas fighting capabilities however, truly show when Abaddon is unleashed. Abaddon is a Sith Spawn that was accidentally created in the midst of all the Dark Side energy during the battle of Alderaan using Lykaas' boundless rage as a catalyst. the spirit came to be called Abbadon when Ama'cee tamed Lykaas' raging emotions and named the entity. He shows himself either when Lykaas allows it or when Lykaas is overcome with strong emotions like: love, lust, rage, fear, and etc. Fighting Style Lykaas fights in the style of the Disciples of Malgus who believe that the force wielders body is the ultimate weapon and any actual weapons and armor are a means to an end. If a warrior depends on a saber or his armor he is weak. In this sense Lykaas will often fight without actually using his saber. He prefers to charge his enemy getting in close, grappling them and pummeling them with his bare hands. He has the ability to utilize the force to deflect blaster rounds and even explosives off of his bare skin when he meditates and channels the force. He utilizes the force to manipulate energy that flows into his body from there he can either disperse it, channel it, or redirect it.THis works best with inertia and physical energy. Although he can absorb and redirect lightning that takes a hefty toll on him. Category:Personnel Category:Knight